


Debrief

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel just likes trying to get Kevin to smile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts), [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Kevin's never experienced anything as boring as post-practice session debriefs.  He knows that it's important to go over all the data, improve the car as much as possible but he'd rather do it in a small group.  The large numbers of people at the meetings mean that it's difficult to actually plan anything, reach a consensus.  So, Kevin often allows his mind to wander during this time, planning what he's going to do when he's home or what movie he's going to watch tonight.

He's staring at nothing in particular when something catches his attention.  Stoffel's bouncing his pecs for no apparent reason. He's got a cheeky grin on his face and it seems that only Kevin can see him doing this.  Kevin's trying not to stare, but it's really hard not to, Stoffel's pecs are just perfection.  And the way they're dancing is hypnotic.

Kevin decides that he'd really like to wipe the grin off Stoffel's face and he starts to play with the collar on his shirt, the top button is undone and he's moving it in such a way that he's flashing the top of his tattoo and Stoffel gets a few glimpses of previously unseen ink.  Stoffel's glazed look as he stares is brilliant and Kevin puts his hands back on his lap while smirking to himself.

All is quiet for a few minutes until Stoffel's lifting the edge of his shirt, allowing a few inches of toned abs to be revealed.  Kevin's the one looking glazed now.  Stoffel licks his finger before pressing it to his abs, mimicking the 'too hot to touch' gesture and Kevin's eyes are wide at how flexible Stoffel's tongue seems.  His mouth is hanging open and Stoffel winks at him, the grin firmly back in place on Stoffel's face.

Kevin can't let him win and he unbuttons his shirt a little bit more, far more than he's ever let anyone see, flashing the angel's head of his tattoo and quite a bit of the wings.  Stoffel's face is just priceless, his brow furrowed in disbelief and his eyes wide.  Kevin purses his lips to blow Stoffel a kiss. When suddenly the little bubble he was in is popped.

"If you two are done flirting, can we get on with the debrief?" Ron says with the air of a long-suffering supply teacher who's wondering what he did to deserve having to look after this lot.

"You two should just fuck and get it over with," Jenson adds, laughing to himself.

Stoffel rolls his eyes, he finds Jenson's 'I'm just a cheeky lad' style quite irritating (although Kevin's same 'cheeky little angel' act he finds so adorable).

Kevin doesn't think he's ever seen Stoffel blush, he has no shame, but he's flustered now by Jenson's comment.  As they shuffle out of the meeting room, trying not to meet anyone's eyes out of embarrassment they both head for the little room that they share at the back of the motorhome, neither of them are important enough to get a room to themselves.  It's not usually a problem; both of them are good friends but right now he'd like to be anywhere Stoffel isn't.  Ideally somewhere that he can sort out his erection while imagining Stoffel's impressive chest.  But he's here in the tiny room, watching Stoffel change out of his team shirt and into his race suit for the GP2 qualifying.  Kevin's trying not to stare, but Stoffel's in nothing but his boxers and there's quite a large bulge.

"You're going to have a hard time racing with that," Kevin says cheekily, nodding at his half hard cock.

"Maybe you should get on your knees and blow me," Stoffel says with a wink. His confident nature now back with a vengeance.  Even though he's standing in just his boxers there's not a hint of embarrassment.

"Maybe I should bend you over that table and fuck you senseless," Kevin jests, although it sounded funnier in his head. Out loud it actually sounds more like a come on than anything else.

"Then I wouldn't be able to see that amazing tattoo of yours," Stoffel purrs, the joking has definitely crossed over into flirting territory now. "Maybe I'd get a good view of it as you ride me," he adds and Stoffel lies out on the little physio table, one hand absently touching himself through his boxers.

It's been so long since Kevin's actually had anyone interested that he almost blurts 'are you serious?' but he stops himself just in time.  Instead he says "Wouldn't want to ruin you for other people, once you've had me you'll never want anyone else," Kevin says and he sounds like he's auditioning for the role of a porn star. 

"How could I say no to that?" Stoffel gasps as his hand slides inside his boxers, freeing his rock hard cock and stroking himself as he breathes heavily.

Kevin's tempted just to watch the show that Stoffel's putting on but the offer of Stoffel's thick cock inside him is far too good to pass up.

He pulls off his jeans and boxers, leaving only his shirt on as he grabs the massage oil and prays that it'll do the job as lube.  Stoffel's biting his lip. Kevin's pulling down Stoffel's boxers all the way and then lubing up his cock.  He can see that Stoffel's trying not to moan out loud, Kevin's almost positive that he'd normally be loud during sex, but they don't have that luxury here.  It takes gymnastic agility to straddle Stoffel on the narrow table but he manages, even looking sexy while he does it as Stoffel watches intently.

"You ready for this?" Kevin asks, it sounds sexual but he needs some sort of sign from Stoffel that he wants this; that he's not just too competitive to back down.

"Shut up and fuck me," Stoffel says in a pleading tone. Kevin sinks down onto his cock obligingly, clamping his lips shut to stop a moan of satisfaction escaping.  He rocks his hips a few times just to watch Stoffel writhe before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his tattoo in full.  Stoffel gasps and his hands reach out to trace along the inked lines, before grabbing Kevin's ass so that he can sit up and kiss the tattoo, sucking at Kevin's nipples each time he passes them.  Kevin's moving faster and faster, getting closer to a spectacular orgasm.  He wants to cry out in ecstasy and he can see that Stoffel feels the same; his face is scrunched up in pleasure, his magnificent chest heaving as he breathes.  Kevin's running his fingers over his impressive pecs, playing with his nipples as he kisses along the side of Stoffel's neck, biting down on his shoulder as his orgasm rushes to the surface, sticky white come coating Stoffel's chest as Kevin clenches around his thick cock.

Stoffel sobs as he comes, burying his head against Kevin's chest, clearly overwhelmed by how good it was.  Kevin whispers to him "That was fantastic," and when he sees the smile on Stoffel's face he draws him into a tender kiss, brushing his thumb gently over his cheek.  They lazily kiss and cuddle for a short while but they're interrupted by a knock at the door, Stoffel's wanted at the ART garage now, and Kevin reluctantly separates their bodies, scrambling to put his clothes back on.

"If you get pole I'll give you a repeat performance," Kevin smirks, giving him a cheeky wink as Stoffel pulls his race suit on over his sticky chest.

"I'll see you tonight then," Stoffel retorts, even without Kevin's encouragement he's likely to get pole but a little extra incentive never hurt.

Stoffel takes pole by nearly a whole second, and only Kevin knows that some of his grin is from the thought of getting another opportunity for the most amazing sex he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
